To meet the need for each packaged chicken to be precisely pre-cut into separate pieces of the sizes and shapes demanded by the fast food industry, and at the same time, reduce production costs, poultry processing plants require a trouble-free, labor-saving machine which is fully automatic throughout all the cutting steps until the several parts of each bird are discharged to a bagger. While the killing, dressing, evisceration, chilling and other handling of commercialized poultry has become quite fully and successfully developed, the transgression from primary marketing of whole birds to public and business desire for packages of pre-cut pieces has left the cut-up operations somewhat deficient in the substantial elimination of numerous, inprecise, knife-wielding operators. The long-felt need is met by the instant invention relating to a cut-up method and machine which provides the solution to the many problems not heretofore solved by many unsuccessful efforts over a relatively long period of time.